Maddie meet Noah
by ShizouMachi
Summary: Zack and Cody's cousin went to the Tipton to have a visit and met Maddie.What will happen if Maddie fell in love with Zack & Cody's cousin? It's a Lashley fanfic please R&R thanks!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic about my favorite pairing Lashley!

Special guest/s:

Lucas Grabeel as Noah

At the Tipton like any other day….

London: Hey Maddie! Watcha doin? (Interrupting Maddie from her work)

Maddie: Well as you can see I'm here arranging the candies, and what are you here for?

London: Well nothing much, I just want to hang out here

Maddie: what? How come?

London: I don't know…I just want to.

Maddie: right I shouldn't have asked.

A man enters the Tipton hotel wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a polo and a camouflage pants.

Suddenly Zack comes out of the elevator along with Cody.

Cody: are you here to flirt with Maddie?

Zack: yeah…this time she'll fall for me

Cody: I dunno about that…. (Shooking his head)

Zack: how can you say that? (Raising an eyebrow)

Cody: Look at Maddie…. (Pointing his finger to Maddie)

Zack looks at Maddie--

Maddie: Oh.My.Gosh!

London: huh?

Maddie: Look! He is SO Hot! (Pointing at the young man with blonde hair)

Mean while back with Zack and Cody

Zack: OH NO!! NOAH?? THERE IS NO WAY HE'S HERE (Shocked from seeing Noah)

Cody: how come?

Zack: He's going to steal my Maddie! (starts to get mad)

Noah continues to walk to the receptionist…

Noah: hey…. (Scratching his neck)

Moseby: Yes? What is it?

Noah: well…do you have a spare room?

Moseby: hmm…let's see, ah! Here we are room 214 here is you key.

Noah: Thanks,(was about to leave but turns to Moseby again) umm….sir…?

Moseby: Moseby,

Noah: right, Mr. Moseby do you know a twin who's last name is Martin?

Moseby: oh…! Did Zack and Cody did anything bad to you.., young lad?(Was about to be mad)

Noah: No, they didn't do anything bad, it's just that they are my cousins

Moseby: oh…should I call them for you? Zack, Cody! Perfect timing! Your cousin's here!

Zack and Cody: hey there! Noah! Long time no see!

Noah: hey Zack, Cody! It's been a year! How's your life here in Boston?

Cody: well, it's so fun being here, (giving Noah a Hi-5)

Meanwhile with Maddie

Maddie: wonder what's going on?

London: I dunno, Moseby was about to get mad but he just seems to call Zack and Cody…

MaddiE: I can see that!

With the twins

Zack: hey Noah! Why don't we go to your suite? You must be tired.

Noah: yeah sure!(left the reception and heads to the elevator with The Twins)

Zack: so what brings you here, cousin?

Noah: well-- (he saw the candy counter and quickly went there)

Zack: Noah, no!

Cody: Too late….he's still the same, he still likes candies…

Zack: no! not about that! It's about MADDIE!(emphasizing the name Maddie)

Noah: hello!

Maddie: h-h-hi(said Maddie nervously)

Noah: I wanted to buy that Snickers please.

Maddie:sure wait here, just a sec.(blushing)here(handing over the candy bar)

Noah:thanks, oh by the way i'm Noah. and you are?

Maddie:Maddie, Maddie Fitzpatrick (blushing)

Noah:nice to meet you miss Maddie, (looking at Maddie's eyes) wow your eyes are beautiful and so do you.

Maddie:thanks

Noah:well see you next time i need to go and check my suite, see ya!

Maddie:See ya...

please R&R thanks


	2. Chapter 2

At the elevator.

Noah:hey Zack. Why did you tell me not to go to the candy counter?

Zack:Well…uh...you see….how should I put(nervously explaining)

Noah:let me guess…

Zack:huh?

Noah:you like the candy girl right?

Cody:wow, Noah, you sure are smart…

Noah:What? Hey Zack,(grabs Zack's arm) have ever ask her on a date?

Zack: well…no not yet but soon!

Noah: you want help?

Zack: from what?

Noah: help on how to get Maddie,

Zack: ((what?! Is he serious? What if my Maddie finds out? I'm sure she'll be drooling over Noah!))I dunno about that.

Noah:okay(letting go of zack's arm)

Zack:thanks!

Cody:here we are!

As they walks outside the elevator and walks at the corridor and looks for Noah's room

Cody:ah! Here it is room 214!

Noah:thanks Zack, Cody!

Cody, Zack: no problemo(in unison)


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

At the Martin's Suite

Carey: hey boys what's up? (Enters the room pack with grocery bags)

Cody: Hey mom, (stands up to help)

Zack: hey mom…. (Stands up to help too)

Carey: hey what's up?

Zack: nothing….

Cody: Why don't you tell him that Noah's here?

Zack: Fine! Mom, Noah's here...

Carey: Noah? Noah Martin? That Noah?

Cody & Zack: (nods)

Carey: Oh, what's he doing here?

Cody: He said he's here to visit.

Carey: that's weird….

Cody: What's weird?

Carey: Nah, never mind

Zack: okay.

The Next Day

Zack went to the candy bar

Zack: Hey Maddie!

Maddie: Yes Zack?

Zack: Can I court you?

Maddie: Uhhh….No.

Zack: Huh? Why?

Maddie: There are three reasons why I don't like you…

Zack: And what are those "Three Things"?

Maddie: 1st! Your too young, 2nd! I don't like your attitude. And 3rd! I like someone else.

Zack: And who might that someone else be? Can you give me a clue please…?

Maddie: Well it's definitely not you!

Zack: Okay! Fine, but I'll investigate who that person is!

Maddie: suit yourself,

After Zack left Noah came down to the elevator.

Noah: Hey…You're Maddie, correct?

Maddie: Oh! And you're Noah! Right?

Noah: yeah, anyway…how are you doing?

Maddie: Well… I'm doing great! How bout you?

Noah: Well I'm doing great, oh by the way have you seen a blonde kid who looks like a skater kid?

Maddie: Oh you mean Zack?

Noah: Yeah. So he does talks to you right?

Maddie: Yeah…

Noah: so what did he try to do?

Maddie: well he did try to court me. By the way, why are you asking me Zack, do you know him by any chance?

Noah: Yeah. About that Zack and Cody are my cousins…

Maddie: You're cousins? They didn't tell me that they have a ho-- I mean a cousin who is as cool as you….

Noah: how come that you don't like Zack?

Maddie: I kind of like someone else…

Noah: Oh, do you like to go o—(when he was about to ask her to go out, someone interrupted)

London: Hey Maddie!, Trevor's outside the Hotel looking for you.

Noah: Who's Trevor?

Maddie: Trevor? Trevor's my...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is the next chapter.**

**LoL i can't sleep so i wrote this next chapter, and guess what i still can't sleep. It's already 6:06 in the morning. xD.**

**ENJOY!**

"Trevor?, he's my..." Maddie doesn't like to continue but then she said it "boyfriend, Trevor is my boyfriend,"

"oh, hmm, so...he's that someone else right?" Noah asked

"y-yeah," Maddie lied, looking for some signs of jealousy on Noah's face but she can't seem to find any,

"ehem," London said,

"what?" Maddie looks surprisingly at London,

London didn't say anything but secretly points at Noah,

"huh?" Maddie didn't understood at first but then understood what she meant,

"oh, , this is Noah, Noah, London, she is the daughter of the Tipton's owner, Mr. Tipton," she introduced,

"hey London," greeted Noah with a smile,

"Hi, Noah," greeted London, handing out her hand for a hand shake.

"nice to meet you,"

Trevor entered the Tipton hotel, it seems he's looking for someone surely it was Maddie, but walks to the receptionist to greet Moseby,

"hey mr. Moseby! Long time no see," greeted Trevor

"ah..." mumbled Moseby, while looking at his laptop,

"i see, your kind of busy," Trevor said trying to peek into Moseby's laptop but then--

"HAHAHA! OW! OHOHOHO!!! IT'S ON! BLACKMABULL, IT'S ON!!" Shouted Moseby with his eyes widening, which makes Trevor inch backwards,

With Maddie, London and Noah.

"wow, never knew Moseby to speak a different language," London said in surprised quickly points at Moseby,

"yeah, me too" agreed by Maddie,

"hey,did he say blackmabul? I think i heard that before," said Noah, thinking seroiusly,

"whoah! Don't tell me you are related to Moseby?!" London ask in surprise,

"aha! Its some guy,it's just a nickname of the player, in a computer game called MMORPG!" said Noah, not listening to London,

At Trevor

"okay...talk about busy" turns around to see Maddie at the candy counter, "Maddie!" quickly run's over to Maddie giving her a big hug,

"hey, Trevor! How's it going?"asked Maddie, it seems that she can't get out with Trevor's hug

"oh Maddie, i had miss you so much!" hugging Maddie, "it has been so lonely without you!"

"oh! Noah, this is Trevor! Maddie's boyfriend!" London said with a huge smile on her face,

"oh, that's nice, so it is," said Noah, looking at the couple,

"hey Trevor! She's about to suffocate! Hug me instead!" London joked,

"oh, sorry Maddie, i just missed you so much, that i hugged you that tight,"letting go of Maddie, Trevor apologized quicly, "again, i'm sorry,"

"it's nothing, i miss you too," Maddie smiled,

"since Trevor's done busy hugging Maddie, Maddie do you like Trevor to meet our new friend?" London asked,

"oh sure, Trevor this is Noah, Noah this is Trevor."

"Noah? Noah Martin? Is that you?" Trevor asked looking closely at Noah,

"Y-yeah, why is he looking at me?" Noah inch backward a little bit,

"hey dude! It's me! Your friend! You know, Trev,?" said Trevor to Noah,

"Trev? Oh dude! Is a that you?! Wow didn't notice you in your new hairdo!" replied Noah happily,

"do you guys. . .know each other?" ask Maddie, confused.

"yeah, were childhood friends." answered Trevor,

"back at Albequerque," Noah follwed,

"really?" ask London,

The two nodded.

"because it doesn't look like it," London said in disbelief.

"she's talking about weird things, but i have to agree with her this time." agreed Maddie,

"yeah, huh? What do you mean?" ask London with a surprised look on her face.

"it's because Noah is a filthy rich kid, he's dad is a business man, one of the famous man in Albequerque if i may add." Trevor said.

"is it that hard to believe?" ask Noah, which the three agreed with a nod.

"anyway, Trevor i'm inviting you to my suite, is that alright with you?" asked Noah,

"sure, after all mr. Moseby is busy playing Ragnarok." agreed by Trevor.

"i see, he's pretty loud." said Noah, they all look at Moseby shouting.

"wait until you see him really mad" Maddie said.

"one time when i had a party crash at my penthouse he was really mad that he ground me from going to malls, but i still escape" London added that it makes Maddie, Trevor and Noah made a look at her.

"What?"

"Aaanyway! Why don't you two go to your suite! You two must be tired, Trevor i'm pretty sure you need to cope up with your friend, Noah, hihihi" Maddie, suggested, while smiling.

"oh, sure," Trevor said.

"Yeah, let's go dude!" Noah replied.

At Noah's suite, as he gets Trevor's bags.

"dude, have a seat." Noah said

Trevor sat down at the chair near the lamp,

"thanks dude, so uh Noah?" Trevor asked,

"Yeah?"

"what do you. . .uh think about Maddie?" Trevor ask while fiddling his thumb,

"Maddie? Oh right, your girlfriend." as he puts down Trevor's bags.

"yeah," Trevor nodded

"she's cute," Noah replied,

"oh, what else?" Trevor asked again,

"hmm, i think she's a great girl, and also kind and all," Noah added,

"i see," he replied,

"i think, she's perfect for you," Noah continued, which makes Trevor's eyes widened.

"Really?!" he asked.

Noah just nodded and took a seat in the sofa.

"wow, it's the first time you ever told me that" Trevor said,

"what do you mean?" Noah asked, quite shock.

"i mean, ever since i got a girlfriend, you always told me that 'she's pretty scary, she's a snob, she's not pretty nor cute or beautiful,' some sort of things like those." Trevor replied

"really? Wow, never thought about it yet" Noah said in a surprise tone.

"Soo. . . .dude, how's Brittany?" Trevor asked while smiling

"Brittany? Whose that?" he asked pretending not to know,

"oh come on! You know who she is! You know, your. . . .'Girlfriend!' " Trevor replied with a playful grin,

"oh! That girl, Brittany, my girlfriend in Albequerque, my girl who is a friend, which means she's my girlfriend, that Brittany???" Noah said still pretending not to know.

"of course! That Brittany! Who else do you expect?!" Trevor replied, starting to be annoyed.

"of course, I know her,I was just kidding !." Noah said smiling.

"oh that's good! I just thought you don't remember her" Trevor replied quickly changing his facial expression.

"You know, i can't go back to albequerque, " Noah quickly said.

"why?" Trevor quickly asked looking oh so interested.

"my dad. . .my dad wanted me to marry her. But i still don't think it's the right time." he replied, grabbing a pillow.

"oh, so you just want to have a time, so you can think right?" Trevor said which make Noah nod, and started playing with the pillow.

"so Trev, why are y--" noah was cut off when somebody quickly opened the door

**Okay, so this will be chapter**

**4.**

**It's not as long as how I**

**Wanted it to be but oh well**

**I changed it into story fo**r**m. **

**I got a little confused too,**

**:-]**

**I changed my pen name it'll be cOuNtSoNnet from now on.**

**Before it was klyde, **


End file.
